Nice Guy
by De-chan 00
Summary: Caras legais sempre terminam em último - shipper surpresa!


_Nice Guy_

**Nice guys finish last.  
**(Caras legais chegam por último)

**You're running out of gas.  
**(Sua gasolina está acabando)  
**Your sympathy will get you left behind.  
**(Sua simpatia vai te deixar para trás)

- Kurenai-chaaaaaan!

Vagarosamente, a morena voltou-se para trás para fitar a origem da voz escandalosa. Não que precisasse necessariamente fazê-lo pois, já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Gai...?

Precisamente. O escandaloso Maito Gai aproximava-se, vindo de muito longe, a passos largos, numa velocidade incrível. Lembrava muito um avestruz correndo desengonçadamente, mostrando toda a sua indignação e frustração por ser uma ave que não voa.

- Bom dia, bela flor!

Ele postou-se a sua frente: peito estufado, mãos na cintura e fôlego de atleta – não parecia sequer cansado depois da corrida.

- Bom dia, Gai! Tudo bem? – ela sorriu.

- Melhor agora que olho pra você!

Kurenai não pôde evitar a risada ao vê-lo erguer o polegar.

_Kurenai..._ Sem duvida uma das mais belas mulheres que o Maito já havia visto na vida! Os cabelos negros e contrastantes com a pele branca, juntos a um incrível par de olhos vermelhos... O corpo lânguido e dotado de medidas simétricas. Todo aquele conjunto fazia dela a perfeição em pessoa. Além disso, seu incrível senso de moda e estilo, era assim como o dele!

_Kurenai combina tanto com o Gai..._

- Gentileza sua! – disse, ajeitando melhor a enorme sacola de compras que tinha em seus braços.

Kurenai estranhou ao ver aquelas enormes sobrancelhas se torcerem contra ela.

- Kurenai-chan... Deixe-me ajudá-la com estas coisas! – disse, o tom sério na voz. Como ele pode ter sido tão distraído?

A Yuühi recuou um passo:

- Gai, não é necessário... – respondeu encabulada.

E não era mesmo. Gai a deixava constrangida com tamanho cavalheirismo. Sempre tão prestativo e gentil. Sempre um _cara muito legal!_

- Kurenai-chan, não me custa nada! – respondeu confiante, após uma gargalhada sonora. - Além disso, parece bem...

- Yo.

Gai franziu o cenho para o recém chegado.

- Asuma! – Kurenai deu um gritinho de surpresa.

_Sarutobi Asuma_... Um ogro, na opinião de Gai. Um cara egoísta e desleixado. Fumava aquele seu bendito cigarro sem se importar com qualquer um a sua volta. Fumava em lugares fechados, fumava nas termas, fumava durante batalhas e reuniões... Um rebelde. Um cara nada saudável.

Gai era contra as drogas. As drogas eram as maiores destruidoras do Fogo da Juventude! Como alguém podia consumir algo tão asqueroso quanto cigarro? – pensava Gai. A Fera Verde pertencia à "Geração Saúde"! Café da manhã, cereais e suco. Almoço, arroz, feijão e salada. Café da tarde, pão de centeio e queijo branco. Para o jantar, seu prato favorito: um prato enorme de curry bem apimentado e arroz, acompanhados de um sakê (porque o Gai não é de ferro). Mas tudo com moderação e consciência! Pagar churrasco todos os dias para seus pupilos como Asuma fazia, estava fora de cogitação!

Exercício, superação, determinação. Honra! Essa era a promessa de Gai! Diferente do Sarutobi, que prometia quilos e mais quilos de carne.

Asuma é um _cara comodista e negligente._

- Vamos, Kurenai?

Uma expressão azeda se formou no rosto de Kurenai, que retirava o cigarro da boca do Sarutobi.

- Vamos... – ela deu um sorriso desdenhoso. – Ja ne, Gai!

Ele a assistiu dar meia volta enquanto o Asuma retirava mais um maço de cigarros do bolso. E como se estivesse fazendo a coisa mais maravilhoso do mundo, sacou o isqueiro e deu uma piscadela malandra para Gai.

_O que foi que ela viu nesse cara?_

**Sometimes you're at your best, when you feel the worst.  
**(Às vezes você está no seu melhor, quando você sente o pior)  
**Do you feel washed up, like piss going down the drain  
**(Você sente-se jogado fora, como mijo indo pelo ralo.)

Bem, Kurenai é uma mulher maravilhosa mas, certamente não é a única da vila. Konoha era abençoada por ser o berço das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo. Gai ficava embasbacado com os tantos tipos de beleza que circulavam pelas ruas da aldeia.

Ah, e por falar em mulheres bonitas... Lá estava uma delas, atravessando a rua com seus costumeiros passos curtos...

_Shizune_ é a mais delicada de todas. Sua discrição e seu jeito tímido eram simplesmente cativantes! E isso não faz dela uma oponente a ser subestimada. Ela pode ser extremamente ameaçadora e assumir uma personalidade irada quando está frente a frente com o inimigo. Uma linda transformação acontecia quando Shizune se colocava em campo de batalha. Era o verdadeiro Fogo da Juventude, tão aceso quanto o de Gai!

_Shizune combina tanto com o Gai..._

Aborreceu-se ao perceber que a moça já estava acompanhada. Acompanhada pelo _Capitão Yamato_.

Yamato era um cara muito estranho. Muito, muito estranho, na opinião de Gai. Tinha mania de manipular as pessoas através de caretas horripilantes... Gostava desse seu poder bizarro, e tinha prazer em aterrorizar seus companheiros de time.

Gai tinha pena do Time Kakashi. Não havia time mais desconexo do que o Time 7. Yamato não tinha compaixão por nenhum deles, e se precisasse abandoná-los para cumprir uma missão, assim o faria.

Ao contrário de Gai. Um cara apaixonado por seus companheiro de time. Dá a vida por eles. Jamais precisou de caretas feias para persuadir alguém. O discurso sobre o Fogo da Juventude fazia o trabalho.

Yamato é um _cara bizarro e sem piedade_.

_O que foi que ela viu nesse cara?_

**Pressure cooker pick my brain and tell me I'm insane.  
**(Panela de pressão pegue meu cérebro e diga que sou louco.)  
**I'm so fucking happy I could cry.  
**(Estou tão feliz que poderia chorar.)

Ignorando a revolta que o corroia por dentro, Gai seguiu sua caminhada. Alegrou-se ao perceber que havia ainda bastante tempo para apreciar aquele dia bonito que fazia em Konoha. Tinha uma missão especial para cumprir mas, apenas no fim da tarde. As ordens da Godaime consistiam em receber o shinobi de Kumogakure, levá-lo até o hotel em que ficaria hospedado, e auxiliá-lo como guia.

"_Hmmm... Quem sabe uma sessão de treinos, antes da hora do estrangeiro chegar?"_

- Yosh! É isso o que eu vou fazer!

Confiante, Gai começou uma corrida fugaz, imaginando a tarde promissora que teria.

Aos poucos, porém, diminuiu o passo ao avistar uma figura familiar. A mulher estava sentada em um banco, sozinha. Ora essa, mas como ela poderia estar sozinha? Os braços cruzados, a perna balançando freneticamente, o semblante raivoso...

- Yo, Anko-chan! – ele a cumprimentou, animado.

- Ah... E ai, Gai. – um misto de surpresa e decepção tomou conta do rosto da Mitarashi. Seu tom de voz também não era dos mais empolgados.

- Está esperando alguém?

Anko manteve-se calada. Expirou com força, inchando as bochechas, como uma criança emburrada.

- Está tudo bem? – Gai insistiu. - Você parece... Hum... Zangada... – ele disse, meio incerto. Tinha medo de provocá-la, sem querer.

Junto a resposta, uma risada sarcástica:

- E estou!

A gargalhada escandalosa do Maito ecoou pela rua, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas. Fato que passou despercebido por ele.

- Eu vou ficar aqui e te fazer companhia! – disse, sentando-se ao lado da kunoichi.

Constrangida, Anko apressou-se em recusar.

- Gai, não precisa! Eu vou ficar...

- E então, já começou os preparativos para o novo Exame Chuunin?

- Sim... – Anko soltou uma risada entrecortada, dando-se por vencida. – Apesar de que, quem deveria estar fazendo isso era o Shikamaru... Mas ele acha isso problemático demais. – fez questão de gesticular aspas ao pronunciar o problemático.

Aos poucos Anko animara-se com a presença de Gai. Sempre muito atento e carinhoso, era muito bom conversar com ele. Anko estava fascinada por conseguir manter um **diálogo com um homem. **Gai não era como uns e outros que pareciam ignorá-la, e mantinham-se indiferentes às suas palavras. Ah, se todos os caras fossem legais como o Gai!

_Anko... _De todas as mulheres que ele conhecera, Anko era a mais divertida! Seu bom humor, e suas piadas provocantes e sarcásticas eram arrebatadores. Na mais desesperadora das situações, Anko sabia como tirar um sorriso do rosto de qualquer um. Mas ninguém tinha um sorriso tão encantador quanto o dela. Anko é extrovertida e expansiva, assim como ele.

_Anko combina tanto com o Gai..._

As horas passaram, e o sol já se punha. O papo continuava agradável, sempre alternado em boas risadas.

- ... Foi então que eu vi, Anko-chan! Eu vi aqueles olhos ardendo em fogo, furiosos, encarando o adversário, cheios de vontade! Oh, Anko-chan, foi tão emocionante, você devia...

As lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Gai desapareceram, assim que ele notou os olhos da kunoichi ardendo em fogo, furiosos, como se estivessem... Encarando um adversário? Espiando por cima dos ombros, Gai encontrou o alvo da fúria de Anko:

- AAAAAAH, então o senhor resolveu aparecer? – de braços cruzados, Anko encarava Kakashi. Uh, ela estava possessa!

- Acalme-se, Anko. – Kakashi aproximava-se cautelosamente, as mãos a mostra, em sinal de rendição.

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA? – Anko gritou nervosa. - É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ CAMINHA PRA VIR ATÉ AQUI ME VER? FEITO UMA TARTARUGA? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU PRA ME DEIXAR ESPERANDO?

Gai deu um tapa estalado na testa. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

_Hatake Kakashi... _Talvez este fosse o pior de todos. Viciado, preguiçoso, mão-de-vaca, manipulador, exibido, esnobe... Pervertido! Sempre desfilando por ai com sua bendita literatura imprópria em mãos, na frente de mulheres e crianças. O pior de tudo, é que nenhuma de suas manias e defeitos eram tão irritantes quanto ao seu péssimo hábito de chegar atrasado em seus compromissos. Deixava a todos esperando por sua ilustre presença, como se fossem um bando de desocupados! Até mesmo as belas damas esperavam por ele. Oh, e porque diabos elas esperavam?

Gai era o oposto. Pontual – não gostava de deixar ninguém esperando. Ainda mais se fosse uma bela dama. Gai é gente boa, energético, modesto e gentil. Gai lia suas pornografias dentro de casa. O Fogo da Juventude era trancafiado no banheiro, e lá, somente lá, ele se manifestava.

Kakashi era um _cara egocêntrico e arrogante._

- Anko, está tudo bem...

- GRRRRRRRRR! NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM, SEU RETARDADO! VOCÊ DISSE, VOCÊ **PROMETEU** QUE NÃO FARIA MAIS ISSO!

Kakashi pôs a mão sob o queixo, enquanto fitava o céu alaranjado de fim de tarde.

- Eu queria te levar pra almoçar mas... Hmmm... Está meio tarde.

Gai assistia a cena horrorizado. Como, aquele a quem dera a honra de ser nomeado como seu Eterno Rival, poderia ser tão cara-de-pau?

- SEU VADIO! – Anko dirigiu-se ao shinobi, com os punhos erguidos. - EU VOU ENCHER VOCÊ DE SOCO, MISERÁVEL!

Revoltado com a grosseria do Copy Nin, Gai resolveu intervir.

- Kakashi! Isso é jeito de tratar uma mulhe... AAAAAAAAAAH!

O queixo de Gai foi ao chão quando viu Anko amarrada e amordaçada no colo do Hatake.

- Hmmm? Ah, você está ai, Gai. Você disse alguma coisa?

AAAAAH! Aquela atitude cool, e descolada o deixavam louco! Como ele podia ser tão indelicado?

Boquiaberto, Gai não conseguiu pronunciar qualquer palavra e Kakashi desistiu de esperar pela resposta. Caminhando no costumeiro ritmo, deu as costas ao Maito, seguindo uma nova direção.

- Vamos, Anko-chan... – falou para a mulher que se debatia em seus braços. – Vou levar você pra jantar num restaurante bem legal, você vai gostar.

_O que foi que ela viu nesse cara?_

**Every joke can have its truth and now the joke's on you  
**(Toda piada pode ter sua verdade e agora a piada está em você)  
**I never knew you were such a funny guy.  
**(Eu nunca soube que você era um cara tão engraçado.)

Decepcionado e bastante desconcertado, Gai seguiu seu rumo à rastos, divagando sobre os últimos acontecimentos do dia. E sobre a própria vida também...

Durante muito tempo, Gai fora desprezado pelas outras pessoas. Afinal, ele não era um gênio como Kakashi. Não tinha as feições do rosto tão bonitas quanto as de Asuma. E ele não sabia ser tão sereno quanto Yamato. E por isso, passou a encarar as rejeições como incentivo. Tudo se tornava estimulo para querer tornar-se melhor, aprimorar-se, aprender. Gai queria ser o **primeiro**! Ele não seria menosprezado por mais ninguém!

Passou, então, a ser reconhecido por sua perseverança. Ele sempre deu o melhor de si, acreditando em seu próprio potencial. Era isso que fazia dele um cara muito legal. E ele se considerava assim.

Agora, questionava-se sobre a própria filosofia de vida. Questionava-se sobre seu jeito ninja. Até que ponto valia a pena ser persistente? Até quando valia a pena ser reconhecido apenas como "O cara legal"? Afinal, aparentemente, as mulheres preferiam cafajestes à caras legais. Não só as mulheres... Todo mundo parecia dar mais valor à malandragem ao trabalho, à força de vontade. Talvez fosse uma espécie de Lei Universal, a qual ele desconhecia. Ou algo específico de Konoha.

Em meio a suas divagações, um estalo:

- AAAAH! O ESTRANGEIRO!

Gai começou mais uma corrida enlouquecida até o portão principal da vila. Caramba, hoje estava dando tudo errado!

Aquela missão era de vital importância para a vila! Afinal, tratava-se de uma reunião diplomática entre o país do Fogo e o país do Raio. Tsunade fora minuciosa na escolha do shinobi que guiaria o representante de Kumo. Precisava de alguém cordial, simpático, e que conhecesse muito bem a vila. Por isso ela o escolhera!

Oh! E seu o seu atraso desencadeasse a Quarta Guerra Ninja?

Não, não, não! Ele não podia chegar atrasado! Não podia decepcionar a Hokage, e nem manchar sua reputação! Por isso ele corria.

Em poucos minutos ele se aproximava do portão. Avistou o atrapalhado Kotetsu junto a uma mulher de cabelos loiros, que ele desconhecia:

- Gai-san! Finalmente você apareceu! – Kotetsu deu uma gargalhada nervosa, mostrando-se aliviado com a chegada de Gai.

Gai colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, buscando por um pouco de fôlego. Que alívio! O shinobi ainda não havia chegado.

- Você será o meu guia? - a voz imponente da mulher fez com que o Maito engolisse seco.

Oh... Ela era o visitante de Kumo? Engraçado... Tinha certeza de ter ouvido Tsunade mencionar shinobi, não kunoichi. Que vergonha!

- S-sinto muito pelo atraso! – ele fez uma pequena reverência. - Me chamo Maito Gai, e eu serei seu guia durante sua estadia em Konoha. – ele deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, seguido do gesto Nice Guy.

- Que seja.

A loira deu-lhes as costas iniciando uma vagarosa caminhada, e Gai apressou o passo para acompanhá-la.

- Desculpe mas, não sei seu nome. – disse Gai, caminhando ao lado da kunoichi.

- Samui.

- ...

- ...

- Samui...? – será que ele era tão indiferente que não deveria saber seu sobrenome?

- Fuyuki Samui. – ela respondeu, alguns segundos depois.

Gai estava começando a achar que havia entrado em uma _fria_. Fria, sim, a palavra que definia Samui perfeitamente. O que era uma pena, pois ela é muito bonita. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis, a pele branca... Tudo tão claro! O corpo era lindo, e Gai não pode deixar de notar uma certa semelhança com a Godaime... Os seios fartos chamavam muito a atenção, e isso o deixava encabulado.

Porém, a beleza albina e exótica não sobressaiam ao fato de que Gai parecia interagir com uma pedra de gelo: séria, indiferente e calma.

_Samui não tinha nada a ver com ele._

Apesar de sentir-se intimidado, Gai não podia conter a ansiedade. Ele estava se mostrando um verdadeiro guia turístico, indicando todos os tipos de comércio, praças, nomes de pessoas... O falatório incessante, contudo, não parecia aborrecer Samui, que continuava apática.

Eles pararam em frente a uma pequena e aconchegante pousada, da qual a hóspede teria as despesas pagas por Konoha - uma cortesia da Hokage.

- Daqui eu me viro.

- Ahmmm... Samui-san!

Samui parou bem em frente a porta. Percebendo que ela não viraria o rosto para fitá-lo, Gai prosseguiu:

- Está com fome? Se quiser, eu posso levá-la a algum lugar... Isto é, depois que você se instalar e descansar um pouco da viagem.

- Jantar com você? – ela o espiou por cima dos ombros.

- Sim! – ele deu um sorriso brilhante.

Ela sorriu.

- Você é um cara interessante.

- Ehhh?

- Eu gosto de curry. – ela concluiu, enquanto abria a porta de entrada. - Fico pronta em uma hora. Não se atrase novamente. – sentenciou.

Curta e grossa, ela o deixou para trás com aquela expressão abobalhada. Paralisado. Boquiaberto.

Em menos de um minuto a Pedra de Gelo o havia presenteado com três agradáveis surpresas. Ela não tentara recusar o seu convite para jantar; Ela, a quem acabara de intitular como fria, gostava de comida apimentada; E ela tinha um sorriso que, apesar de simples, Gai o considerou lindo!

E talvez, mais importante do que isso tudo... Ela não o considerava um cara, simplesmente, legal. Gai era um cara interessante. Sim, era isso que ele era!

Gai foi pra casa correndo para se arrumar. Hoje ele comeria curry muito bem acompanhado. Ele mal podia esperar pelos próximos dias. Conhecer mais sobre Samui, e entender o seu jeito de ser.

E no fundo do peito a esperança de que o Fogo da Juventude fosse capaz de aquecer o coração de Samui.

**Oh nice guys finish last, when you are the outcast.  
**(Oh, caras legais terminam por último, quando você é o excluído)  
**Don't pat yourself on the back, you might break your spine.  
**(Não se dê tapinha nas costas, você pode quebrar a coluna.)

_Fim._

* * *

Por incrííííível que pareça, eu enrolei muito pra escrever **isso**. Ficou tosquinho e bobinho mas, ah, era uma ideia que estava há muito tempo na minha cabeça. Essa música é do Green Day (L) E acho que ela é PERFEITA pro Gai, e pra essa fic também. Quero dizer, todo mundo sempre considera o Gai ou um cara bizarro, ou um cara legal. Mas pô, ele é mais do que isso! Sei lá, as pessoas não conseguem vê-lo como marido, namorado, pai, irmão, sensei do Neji HUIAHEUIAHEIUAHEI Do jeito que tá, se o Gai tiver pena dele mesmo, aí ferrou! Eu ele, acho divo e quero que ele ganhe uma namorada! HUIAEHAIUEAHIUAHI

O que acharam da escolha da Samui? Quando eu pensei nela eu achei tão mágico! *-* HUAIHAIUEHAIUEHAIU

_Recado para as divas que acompanham os KakaAnko's:_ Palma, palma, palma, não priemos cânico! Agora eu estou de férias e já comecei a escrever! Peço um pouquiiiinho mais de paciência. Acho que semana que vem já tenho o próximo capítulo de 'Pra te conhecer melhor'

Então, é isso! Eu não morri, ok? HIUAHEIUAEHAIUEHI Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos!


End file.
